Prison Visits
by OwenHarpersGirl
Summary: Things start out just fine when Jesse and Leon go to visit Jesse's dad in prison, but while there Jesse gets some news that changes everything. One-Shot


Prison Visits

 **Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I affiliated in any way, with** _ **The Fast and the Furious**_

 **Note: Jesse is eighteen**

It was Sunday afternoon and the team were all over at the Toretto house for dinner. Dom was getting the barbeque ready, Mia was sitting at the table doing homework, Leon and Vince were involved in a game of one-on-one while Letty egged them on from the sidelines, occasionally getting up to steal the ball from both of them.

"Hey Dom," Jesse sidled up to the leader and the man glanced at him.

"Everything alright Jess?" Dom asked.

"Yeah, um, I had a question-"

"If this is about next weekend, I already know you and Leon aren't going to be here," Dom told him and Jesse stared at him, confused.

"Did Leon talk to you already?" he asked.

"No, you mentioned a wile ago that your dad would be finding out when he was getting out and I figured Leon would be going with you," Dom replied. "That is next weekend right, cause if I got it wrong-"

"No, no, it is next weekend," Jesse nodded rapidly. "I'm just surprised you remember."

"Jess, it's your dad," Dom said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Now, when Mia's done her homework-"

"Done," Mia closed her book and Dom smiled at his sister.

"Alright then, why don't you two go get started on the salad?"

Mia nodded and started off towards the house.

"Thanks Dom," Jesse smiled at him before bounding after the girl.

Dom chuckled slightly, looking over at Leon who was also smiling. If this is how excited Jesse was a week before, he could only imagine how excited the kid would be come the weekend.

FASTANDFURIOUSFASTANDFURIOUSFASTANDFURIOUSFASTANDFURIOUS

Friday rolled around and Jesse was practically bouncing off the walls. he and Leon would be driving his Jetta down and staying at a hotel for the weekend.

"Let us know how it goes," Mia said, hugging them both.

"I'll call," Leon said, "Doubt Jess'll be able to sit still long enough to dial."

They laughed and looked at their friend who was double checking the car's condition with Dom.

"Yo Jess, you ready?" Leon called.

Jesse looked over and smiled widely, nodding. He tossed his keys to Leon and climbed into the passenger seat. Dom bent down to look at him through the open window.

"Say hi to your old man for me," he said, "And tell him I want to see him here for family dinner when he gets out."

"I will," Jesse laughed as Dom ruffled his hair before he straightened up and stepped back from the car. The remaining four team members watched as Leon tore out of the driveway and down the street, Jesse smiling and talking rapidly the whole time.

FASTANDFURIOUSFASTANDFURIOUSFASTANDFURIOUSFASTANDFURIOUS

It took them about four hours to get to the prison, Jesse babbling about something or other the whole way, often changing topics half way through. Leon let him go on, knowing Jess was burning through some of that nervous energy.

"You sure you're cool with me coming in with you?" Leon asked as they got out of the car.

"Y-Yeah, come on, my dad w-wants to meet you," Jesse said, suddenly feeling more nervous.

"Guess it's about time I met your old man, huh?" Leon said, "We've only made this trip how many times?"

Jesse laughed and they made their way inside the building It took them about twenty minutes to get through security and inside to the visitation room. There were already some families waiting at the tables for their loved ones. After another few minutes, the visitors were all seated at the various tables and a bell rang as a door at the opposite end of the room opened and the prisoners walked in.

Chad Sinclaire was one of the last inmates to enter, but he spotted his son immediately. Jesse stood as his dad walked over to the table in the corner and hugged the man tightly.

"It's good to see ya son, how've you been?"

"Good," Jesse nodded, "What about you?"

"Ah, can't complain," Chad said, waving his hand. His eyes moved over to Leon.

"Dad, this is Leon," Jesse said and Leon held out his hand.

"It's good to finally meet you son," Chad shook Leon's hand.

"You too sir," Leon said, "I've heard a lot about you."

"Oh yeah?" Chad smiled at his son. "I swear every time Jesse comes here or call I hear, 'Leon did this... Dom did that... Vince, Letty, and Mia...' I've officially met one of you now, but I feel like I've known the whole team for years."

"Same can be said about you," Leon told him. "Jesse talks about you all the time, tells us stories from when he was a kid."

Chad smiled again, looking at Jesse. "Yeah, I wasn't around as much as I should've been, but he seems to have turned out okay."

Jesse grinned sheepishly as he looked down, picking at his nail polish. Leon nudged him, laughing.

They talked for a while longer with the boys telling Chad about the antics happening at the shop and their racing escapades, when Jesse couldn't wait any longer.

"When are you getting out?" he asked and his dad's happy expression fell. "I-I know it's not as soon as you thought. If it was you would've s-said right away."

Chad didn't say anything immediately and Leon looked at Jesse.

"Dad? W-When are you getting out?" Jesse persisted, bouncing his knee unconsciously.

Chad sighed, looking at his son. "I'm not."

The words hung heavy in the air.

"W-What?" Jesse asked, looking confused.

"I'm not getting out Jess," Chad said.

Leon put his hand on Jesse's shoulder as the younger boy started fidgeting more.

"B-But how can you n-not be getting out?" Jesse asked. "Y-You said you were. Good- Good behaviour or some shit."

"I thought I was Jess," Chad said gently as Jesse looked down at his lap, sniffing miserably. "I really thought I was getting out, but the judge decided to make an example of me."

Jesse breathed deeply as he blinked rapidly, trying desperately to hold it together. It felt like everything in his head was scrambled together right now and he didn't know what to do. How could his dad not be getting out? He looked over when he felt the hand on his shoulder squeeze gently and saw Leon staring at him.

"Listen, Jess, I don't want you to worry about anything, okay?" his dad was saying, "I'm meeting with my lawyer and I'm going to have the Jetta put in your name and I have some money- not a lot, after expenses for the cars I boosted- but some, so I'll have it transferred to you-"

"I don't have a bank account or anything," Jesse said absently.

"Where do you keep your money?" Chad asked.

"A box in my room," Jesse replied. Chad laughed loudly, but Jesse just continued to stare at him.

"Alright, well, we'll figure something out, his dad said. "And I still have the same privileges, phone calls and visitation aren't changing so-"

"How- How can you be okay with this?" Jesse asked.

"I'm not," Chad replied, "But there's nothing I can do about it so my priority right now is making sure you've got everything you need."

Jesse looked down at his lap again. What he _needed_ was for his father to be released.

"Time's up!" a guard shouted and the inmates started saying goodbye to their families. Jesse didn't move, he stayed where he was seated and stared at his father.

"It's not like we won't see each other again," Chad said, standing and gesturing for his son to do so as well. He hugged Jesse tightly. "I expect to see you back here soon, both of you." He looked at Leon who nodded quickly.

"And the others," Chad said to his son, "Dom and Mia, Letty and Vince. I want to meet all of 'em, alright?"

Jesse nodded, but still didn't say anything.

"Good, now, get out of here before they think I'm trying to smuggle you in," he laughed hollowly.

"Bye dad," Jesse mumbled.

"Bye Jess."

Jesse walked away and Leon made to follow, but Chad grabbed his wrist. Leon looked at him.

"Look after him for me?" Chad asked, "I know he's got Dom and the others, but here's a reason you're the one he always comes here with. So look after him?"

"I will," Leon nodded solemnly. He turned and walked over to where Jesse was waiting, bouncing anxiously.

"Come on dawg," Leon threw his arm over Jesse's shoulders, "Let's get out of here." He all but dragged Jesse back to the ca and they slid inside.

"So, you wanna find a motel or get something to eat or something?" he asked, starting the car and looking over at Jesse. The younger boy was biting his lip as he wiped at his eyes.

Leon reached over and grasped the back of Jesse's neck.

"Can, um, can w-we just... head back?" Jesse stuttered.

"Back home?" Leon asked and Jesse nodded.

"I can drive," Jesse offered quickly, "I know you drove all the way here and if you want to stay we can do that too or-"

"Jesse, it's fine man, alright?" Leon spoke over him, "We'll head back I'll drive."

Jesse stared at him for a moment before he nodded jerkily once.

Leon tore out of the parking lot and set off down the road, heading back home. It took them longer to get back than it did to get there as they had to pull over about halfway back when Jesse finally broke down.

He had tried to hold it together, but behind away from the prison and just here with Leon, his friend who had seen him at his best and his worst, he couldn't help it.

Leon didn't say anything as he pulled to the side of the road and pulled Jesse against him. They stayed like that for a while until Jesse finally pulled back, wiping at his eyes.

"We'll figure this shit out Jess," Leon said, squeezing Jesse's shoulder before he started up the car again and pulled back onto the road.

When they finally arrived at the house it was dark, but they could see some light coming through the window letting them know the others were up.

"You good?" Leon asked.

"Yeah," Jesse nodded, stamping out his cigarette as they made their way up the driveway and into the house.

"What are you guys doing back?" Letty called as soon as the door closed.

"Yeah, thought you two were stayin' there for the weekend?" Vince added, "Doin'... whatever you two do." The others laughed as Leon and Jesse walked into the room. Mia was the first to realize something was wrong.

"Jesse? What is it?" she stood and walked over to him. "What happened?"

The others were watching him intensely now, none of the laughing.

"Is it your dad?" Letty questioned.

"He, uh, h-he's not gettin' out," Jesse said, shifting back and forth.

Mia wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Jesse just shrugged, not looking at any of them as he pulled away from her. "I'm gonna get a drink." He walked into the kitchen. Leon went to follow, but Dom stopped him.

"I got it," he said, following after their youngest member.

Jesse was leaning against the counter and looked up when Dom walked in.

"You alright?" Dom asked, walking over and leaning next to Jesse. The kid shrugged.

"The judge decided to make an example of him," Jesse said and Dom sighed.

"That sucks," he said honestly, "I know how much you were looking forward to him getting out."

"I just... I don't..."

"I know," Dom laud his hand on Jesse's shoulder.

"I wanted him to come to Sunday dinner," Jesse murmured, "See all this."

"He would've been welcomed with open arms," Dom smiled.

"He wants to meet you," Jesse went on, "The whole team."

"I think we can arrange that," Dom replied, "Close up the garage and shop and we'll all head down."

Jesse didn't say anything.

"Jess, I know how hard this is, but we'll figure it out, alright?" Dom said. Jesse nodded again and Dom sighed.

Normally he was pretty good at helping Jesse deal with stuff. Ever since he'd shown up so many years ago, a scraggly little preteen who had been hurt one too many times. Jesse had wormed his way into the family and Dom had tried to protect Jesse from getting hurt anymore. But this... Dom couldn't protect Jesse from this...

"Come on Einstein, let's go watch a movie," Dom said, ruffling Jesse's hair. "Tomorrow we'll figure out what to do with all this. I'll call the jail and see when we can go down to see him."

Jesse nodded and straightened up, grabbing a soda from the fridge.

"Dom?"

Dom turned to face him.

"This, uh, this doesn't, um, doesn't change things... h-here, does it?" He was shifting nervously from foot to foot, eyes darting around.

"No Jess, this doesn't change anything," Dom assured him. "We're gonna keep racing and working at the garage and you guys will continue to be a pain in my ass."

Jesse actually laughed at that and Dom pulled Jesse against his side as he dragged him back into the other room to join the others.

 **Alright, so I have no idea how old Jesse actually is in the film, but I saw some things floating around with general ideas so I took some liberties and made him eighteen in this.**

 **Also, the name Sinclaire is, for reason, the name I've been using in all my fics as Jesse's last name. His father's name is never actually given in the film, but I've seen a few others using Chad so I decided to go for it.**

 **I had this idea floating around in my head for a while which is kind of weird cause normally story ideas I come up with featuring Jesse's father has him as a bad guy.**

 **I may do a second chapter for this story where the whole team goes and visits Jesse's dad, but I'm not sure if or when that'll be up.**

 **Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think!**


End file.
